Fiebre Alcoholizada
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Rouge tiene una sorpresa para Shadow, pero, ¿podrá llevarla a cabo sin problemas? Parodia de Frozen Fever Clasificación T


_Hola a todos. Les traigo la traducción de una de las historias que más trabajo me costó escribir... bueno, no tanto. La escribí a las 3 de la mañana un día que no podía dormir. Según yo así podría conciliar el sueño, pero no. Estuve como búho toda la noche y a duras penas pude mantenerme en pie al día siguiente..._

 _Como sea, les advierto que este fanfiction es una parodia. No debe ser tomado en serio y si es malo, bueno, culpen al insomnio._

 _Dado que no he visto Frozen Fever en español, no conozco la letra, así que la traducción no es acorde a la letra de la canción en español (como lo hice en inglés, modificando algunas partes para que quedara con mi historia). Lo que está en cursivas es lo que está cantado. Dicho esto, considero que podemos pasar al disclaimer._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog y Frozen Fever no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA y de Disney, respectivamente._

 _P.D.: Dedico este fic a Sonye-san, quien estuvo muy interesada en que lo subiera en español :3_

* * *

— Oh sí—dijo Rouge sonriendo—. Esto va a ser grande.

La murciélago apagó su computadora y se acostó en la cómoda cama que tenía. Su sonrisa malvada no se desvanecía de su rostro.

* * *

— Hey—Shadow escuchó una voz. Estaba cansado de su última misión y lo que más quería era dormir y, posiblemente, comer algo delicioso al mediodía—. ¡Vamos, flojo, levántate!

— Sal de mi habitación, Rouge.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

— Sal-te—balbuceó. Luego, abrió un ojo—. ¿Cumpleaños?

— ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!—dijo ella emocionada. El erizo se sentó en la cama y vio a su camarada usando un vestido verde con algunas flores rosas en los hombros.

— Ok… ¿por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?—pensó el erizo negro.

— _Nunca has tenido un cumpleaños real_ —Rouge cantó tomando la mano de Shadow.

— ¿Por qué estás cantando?—dijo confundido. Una suave música estaba sonando mientras ella cantaba—. ¿Y de dónde viene la música?

— _O puede ser la última vez que vomité por tanto alcohol_ —ella continuó sin escuchar las quejas de Shadow. El erizo hizo una mueca al recordar lo sucedido—. _Por eso hoy va ser un día…_

— En serio, ¿estás drogada o ebria?—interrumpió él y la música se detuvo.

— Sígueme la corriente, ¿ok? Y ya sabes que no tomo drogas. Además—la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo—, _el alcohol es parte también de mí_ —cantó la última parte y le dio una chaqueta y tomó de nuevo su mano.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y él vio que el departamento estaba completamente decorado. Su amiga le dio una cuerda.

— ¡Sigue el camino!

— Me voy a dormir de nuevo—dijo dándose la vuelta, pero la murciélago se paró frente a él, con furia brillando en sus ojos.

— He estado trabajando en esto todo el jodido mes. Ahora, sonríe y sé feliz porque es tu maldito cumpleaños, ¿capizze?

— Sabes que no te tengo miedo.

— Entonces, ¿qué te parece dormir en la calle esta noche, eh?—Shadow suspiró. Después de todo, ella estaba intentando hacerlo feliz. Él asintió y ella sonrió de nuevo.

— Creo que deberías de dejar de juntarte con Amy…

— _Tengo un plan_ … ¿qué?—dijo Rouge molesta. Se talló las sienes e inhaló profundamente—. ¿Sabes? Al diablo la canción. Sigue caminando—La música dejó de sonar y la chica murciélago parecía querer matar a alguien.

Los dos caminaron siguiendo el camino que marcaba la cuerda hasta llegar a la mesa, donde había dos platos y dos tazas; en medio de ellas, había una enorme torre de panqueques.

— Primera parada: desayuno—dijo ella molesta. Shadow probó uno y la miró sorprendido.

— Están muy buenos.

— Ya sé. He guardado esta receta desde que tenía 8. Mi mamá solía hacerlos para mí. Ya sabes, antes de que se muriera y eso.

— Bueno—arrastró la última sílaba. Estaba siendo un cretino con ella. Terminó rápidamente su comida—… Vamos a la siguiente parada—Rouge lo miró con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos—. Sí, puedes cantar de nuevo.

— Créeme, Shadow, te va a encantar—dijo aclarándose la garganta y con un movimiento de su mano, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo—. _Si alguien me quiere parar_ —dijo continuando la canción. El erizo tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo—, _no los voy a dejar. Les patearé su gran trasero, ¡te daré el mundo entero!_

— Eso no tiene sentido—dijo mientras se detenían en la puerta. Había una caja, que abrió enseguida. Dentro, había una pistola—. Nada mal.

— _¡Preparo el día perfecto para ti! ¡Haré todo explotar porque piromaniaco eres tú!_ —se detuvieron en las escaleras, cerca de la entrada al club. Había una foto de ellos, donde ella lo estaba abrazando y él… estaba siendo abrazado por su amiga—. _Y como has sido un idiota, he invitado a Black Doom. Preparo el día perfecto para ti_

— ¿Qué? No es cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Y no estaba muerto?—Rouge se rio mientras bajaban las escaleras. El club estaba vacío, pero había algunos regalos acomodados por todos lados. La mayor parte de ellos eran recuerdos de sus misiones pasadas.

— _Oh, qué emoción… este no era para ti_ —ella se sonrojó cuando Shadow abrió una bolsa con lencería.

— Bueno, tal vez podrías…—él tosió antes de terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

— Miren quién disfruta la fiesta—agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Podemos continuar?—rogó mientras la música seguía sonando. Rouge estaba tan divertida que olvidó seguir cantando.

— De acuerdo, es hora del vino—había dos copas y una botella de vino detrás de uno de los adornos— _. Creo que el merlot es el mejor complemento…_ —trató de seguir la letra de la canción tanto como pudo.

— _¿Ya están aquí? Llenen bien el registro…_ —un bartender cantó apareciendo detrás de la barra.

— ¡Fuera!—dijo Rouge mirándolo asesinamente.

— ¿Se sabía la canción?—dijo Shadow dándole un sorbo a su vino.

— Ah… _Preparo el día perfecto para ti. Olvida al barman y regresemos a ti. ¿Por qué hacer un drama si estamos juntos al fin? Preparo el día perfecto, ¡un día perfecto y nada más!_

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— La siguiente parada es fuera del club—agregó ella tomándose la mitad de la botella de un jalón—. Mejor nos vamos.

Caminaron alrededor de la cuadra dos o tres veces antes de que Rouge decidiera ir a un parque. Estaba técnicamente vacío, solamente había algunos adultos mayores lejos de donde ellos estaban. Rouge comenzaba a verse sospechosa: se estaba tropezando con algunas rocas y estaba murmurando cosas.

— ¿Rouge?

— ¿Qué? _Estoy bien_ —balbuceó. Era claro que estaba ebria—. _¡Vamos a morir, vamos a ganar!_ —cantó y la gente miró a ambos. Había un poste de luz y ella se aferró a él y comenzó a dar vueltas en él—. _Feliz, feliz, feliz, alegre, alegre, alegre, sexy muy sexy cumpleaños_ —cantó casi gritando antes de tropezarse. Shadow la agarró antes de que se estrellara en el piso.

— Sabía que estabas ebria—ella lo miró con ojos que pedían misericordia.

— Ok… _muy ebria estoy._

— ¿E insistes en cantar?—dijo sonriendo por primera vez. Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo—. Vamos a casa. Te daré un poco de agua y veremos qué hacer.

— Realmente quería compensar lo del año pasado, pero lo volví a hacer—dijo Rouge molesta. El erizo suspiró.

— No arruinaste nada. Solo fuiste tú siendo tú. Está bien.

— Lo dices como si fuera una alcohólica. Lo que pasa es que amanecí con gripe y tomé unas pastillas… supongo que no debí de haber tomado vino…—Shadow no dijo nada y se rio por lo bajo. Abrió la puerta del club y de la nada, una lluvia de confeti los cubrió.

— ¡Sorpresa!—dijeron los bartenders. Había un gran cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños", globos y la música continuó sonando.

— Vaya—dijeron los dos muy sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

— _Planeamos el día perfecto para ti_ —todos cantaron al mismo tiempo. El erizo entró al club y vio a todas las personas que estaban ahí—. _Queremos que nos paguen y que no nos corra Rouge_ —ella miró a sus empleados e hizo una mueca.

— _Del caos a la diversión hay solo un "boom"_ —dijo un castor dándoles una rebanada de pastel.

— _Planeamos el día perfecto para ti, planeamos el día perfecto para ti._

Los empleados corrieron hacia donde estaban ellos, quedando de espaldas. Después, uno a uno se fue volteando, dejando ver una camiseta con una letra.

— ¡S-H-A-D!

— ¿Shad?—preguntó el erizo mirando a la murciélago.

— Digamos que era lo que quedaba en la canción.

— _Planeamos un día perfecto para ti_

— Feliz cumpleaños—dijo Rouge abrazándolo. Los bartenders miraron a su jefa, expectantes—. ¡No voy a decirlo!

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, corazón. ¡Día perfecto!—dijo ella sonriendo.

— Bien, dijimos que veníamos a ver qué hacer contigo. Regresemos al departamento—dijo él tratando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse.

— Vamos, todo está listo y no vamos a desperdiciarlo, ¿o sí?—dijo Rouge y Shadow negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Señorita Rouge?

— De acuerdo, tienen el día libre. Salgan de aquí—todos hicieron una ovación y los dos amigos volvieron al departamento.

Shadow llevó a Rouge a su cama. Buscó algún analgésico y un poco de agua. Cuando los encontró, los llevó a su amiga y se sentó al lado de ella.

— Este es el mejor regalo de todos—murmuró.

— ¿Cuál?

— Por fin dejaste de cantar—dijo él sonriendo. Ella se tomó las pastillas y luego le dio un golpe en el brazo—. Bueno, ya que la fiesta se canceló y tú tienes gripe, creo que iré a leer algo y te dejaré descansar.

— Vamos, quédate. Si me siento mejor, podría enseñarte la lencería que viste en la bolsa…—dijo con voz tentadora. Él tosió y se levantó.

— Descansa—él salió de la habitación.

Ella estaba feliz después de todo. Tal vez las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba, pero había sido bueno

— Rouge, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?—la voz de Shadow se oyó en la habitación de la chica.

— Es el mismo día que el tuyo, ¿sabes?—respondió y esperó la reacción de Shadow.

— Oh, Caos, estoy maldito—oyó la queja de Shadow y comenzó a reírse.

Iba a ser un buen día, a pesar de todo.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Yo me divertí mucho cuando lo escribí en español._

 _¡Besos a todos!_


End file.
